If Everyone Cared
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: [One Shot]The story of the ill fated duo Haku and Zabuza to Nickelback's: If Everyone Cared


Hello all and welcome to my story. As I said in the summary the following in will be a Haku-Zabuza fan fic. While this isn't my first it'smy first addition to the impressive collection of Naruto Fan Ficts on this site so don't be to hard on me. I haven't seen much Naruto yet.

Othe then that I only have one more thing to say. Please read, enjoy and review. _**

* * *

**_

_**If Everyone Cared**_

**_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites _**

Haku lay on a tree branch high in the air. Above him the perfectly clear night sky twinkled along with a full moon. His breath made little white puffs in the chilly night air as it left his nose. Haku didn't know why he always felt calmed when he gazed into the infinite expanse of the night sky. Maybe it was because he'd like to imagine that his mother was up there watching him. Lazily he twirled his finger through the air directing a small stream of water. "Haku."

Haku turned over on his stomach to look down at his master Momochi Zabuza. He wondered what the shinobi wanted but knew it would be pointless to ask before his master spoke. "You're up there again. Looking at the sky as usual?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei."

"I don't know why you like the night sky. I always feel so small and finite when I do."

A smile quirked the edges of Haku's lips, he knew Zabuza's mind quite well by now. "You don't want to be just a blip. You want to be great."

"Exactly."

"So how is the hand?"

Haku looked down at his right hand, which was wrapped loosely in white bandages. It had been a jagged break and slow to heal but at last his hand was back to normal. "It is strong again."

"Good. I need you Haku. Will you fight?"

It was the code between the two that a new battle would begin soon. Not just any battle an important one for Zabuza and thus for Haku as well. When the code was used Haku knew he would be there whenever, wherever the battle was, ready to fight. Haku had never said no to one of these orders, except once. That time it had not been entirely Haku's fault, he had been recovering from being badly injured and too ill to leave his bed. Zabuza had only smiled when Haku had weakly tried to say he would go and placed a new cold compress on the boy's forehead. "Don't worry Haku, I will handle things tomorrow. This fight is not for you. You job is to rest and be a little stronger when I return."

Haku had slept most of the next day. When he awoke it was late in the day and the sun was glowing red as it sank below the horizon. Slowly Haku had made his way on unsteady legs to the kitchen area in search of food, for he had found his appetite had returned. Sitting at the kitchen table was Zabuza. He had a long, jagged, shallow gash in his arm. Still the injury looked minor and there seemed to be no others so Haku was happy. "Are you feeling stronger?" Zabuza asked, when he saw Haku standing in the doorway.

"Hai."

"Then what do you say I make dinner for us to celebrate the conquering of our enemies."

Haku had only smiled and nodded. Zabuza's cooking was not great, however it was always hearty and filling.

He was still smiling ever so slightly as he came out his memories and back to the present. "Hai. I will be there Zabuza. When do we leave?"

"We head south at first light. You should go to bed so you are ready to leave."

Haku leapt from the tree and landed at Zabuza's side. "Goodnight."

**_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_**

Zabuza's face displayed faint shock at Haku's calm response. They boy always smiled no matter how grim or dangerous the mission. It was like he didn't know fear. Maybe he didn't because all his training had beaten it out of him. "You're awfully cheerful, that is a good thing. You don't ever get worried?"

"No. Not since the day we met." Haku replied.

With that Haku disappeared through the trees.

Zabuza remembered that young boy he'd met on the bridge that bitter snowy afternoon. Back then Haku had been half starved, in rags and had looked up at Zabuza pleading for any kindness he could offer. Of course Zabuza did not know how to give compassion so he'd done the only thing he knew how; he had taken the boy with him to become his tool. He'd given the boy a job in exchange for food and protection, a life away from poverty.

Since then Haku had been happy to follow Zabuza and obey his every command. From blood of death, to spying, to cooking, nothing cracked Haku's smiling facade. He did everything with the same careful silence he always used.

Actually now that Zabuza thought about it there was on time when Haku's mask broke, it had been after his first kill. Haku had seen the body, then walked away without a word and disappeared. When Zabuza found him he had already thrown up repeatedly and was sitting silently against a tree staring into the distance, the stains of tears on his face. Haku had not spoken then or ever about what had caused him to have such a strong reaction and Zabuza had never questioned the boy.

He understood; he had a similar reaction the first time he killed someone as well. Zabuza figured this was something every Shinobi went through in their training, recoiling at the sight of first blood. After that if one kept going, fought and killed more then they would become a true ninja.

When Zabuza returned to the room where they were staying, Haku was already there dressed in a loose nightshirt and pants like he always did. The boy was stretched out in a chair on the balcony and his eyes were closed. Zabuza wondered for a moment why he wasn't lying in bed but then he realized that there was only one bed. It had been the best they could buy. A small smile quirked the edge of Zabuza's lips, Haku left the bed for him. What he hadn't realized was that Zabuza never wanted the bed.

Zabuza made his way out to the balcony and made himself comfortable in another chair next to Haku. The boy opened one eye to see what his master was doing but made no comment. "You may have the bed, Haku." Zabuza said before he to closed his eyes for rest.

Haku did not respond or move so they stayed where they were on the balcony under the stars. Sometimes Zabuza thought Haku was a little to dedicated to what he had learned and to Zabuza himself. He would do anything asked of him if it was for his master's good or aid. Zabuza had not expected to so easily have such a dedicated follower when he'd taken the orphan boy with him. Haku was indeed the perfect tool for Zabuza to use and dispose of however he desired. "You're so innocent, Haku."

"That may be but I have you Zabuza. That is all I need."

Both smiled at this and Zabuza's callused hand accidentally came to rest on top of Haku's. Zabuza paused for a moment to see if anything would happen but it didn't. Haku did not respond to this action but seemed to accept this quietly. Had Zabuza looked he would have seen a smile on Haku's face.

**_Singing amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing amen I, I'm alive_**

Haku owned everything to Zabuza. If it weren't for him Haku would have died, of that he was sure, frozen to death in the cold snow an unremarked orphan. Instead he had been saved by fate with Zabuza's arrival on the bridge that snow covered evening. The ninja had not wanted to take the scrawny child with him at first but when Haku had promised his loyalty as the ultimate tool to Zabuza he had replied, "If you do what I say you may one day wear the same headband I do and be shinobi as well."

Haku had not minded being a tool then or now. He used to have nothing and it was Zabuza who gave him everything. He would gladly do anything for his master. Haku was so devoted that it was for Zabuza that he continued to fight to live everyday. It was Zabuza who'd given him life and a purpose so that he no longer had to be a lonely monster.

Haku had discovered the depths of his devotion a day much different from this one.

It had been a hot sultry day with cicada singing incessantly in the trees and Zabuza had been in the middle of battle with two powerful Shinobi below. Haku meanwhile was holding onto a statesman that Zabuza wanted to speak to within a water prison. It had been Haku who perfected this very technique from his long hours working with water.

Haku, his job in place, was watching the fight from a perch high in a tree. Below Zabuza was being overwhelmed by his opponents. Haku dug with his free hand for his throwing needles. If Zabuza needed him, he would have to fight, that was an unspoken but known fact that was etched into his very being. Haku aimed one of the needles at one of the enemy. _Could he kill him?_ Haku wondered. He was only a small nine-year-old boy and had never killed anyone. Sure he had hurt Zabuza's enemies but never murdered.

Yes, he decided, he could do anything if it was for Zabuza and his dream, including ending the life of someone else. He would do anything for Zabuza. Haku aimed his weapon and sent it flying. The needle did its work perfectly and the enemy shinobi was paralyzed. He fell to the ground catching two of Zabuza's kunai knives in the chest.

Zabuza continued his fight with the other ninja and eventually won, with the battle over Zabuza came to Haku for the prisoner. Haku handed over the man and went to clear the battlefield as requested. Slowly he approached the bodies of the two dead shinobi not sure what to do. He'd never cleared away bodies before. It was almost surreal.

Haku turned over the first body, the one of the ninja he'd help strike down. To his surprise he found that the young man was still breathing but just barely. Haku stripped off his face covering and dirt to see if there was anything he could do. He blinked as the face of a boy he'd known years ago overlaid the face of the young man who lay on the ground. "Ha . . .Haku?" The ninja's voice came out in a whisper.

"Gen?" Haku mouthed.

Haku remembered him now. He had been a younger boy in a nearby village that had left for a Shinobi village to train shortly before Haku's dad had . . .

Haku had always suspected that it was the pair of ninja that had arrived to take Gen away that had started the chain of events leading to his mother's death. Haku didn't blame the shinobi, they'd been doing their job but there were times he wondered if things could have been different had they never arrived. The again it was possible that his father would learn of the Kekkei Genkai eventually, right?

Haku shook his head bringing himself back to reality. He looked down at the face of Gen below him. He forced a weak smile as he stared up at Haku. "So, you . . .you became a . . . a ninja too . . . I'm impressed . . ."

Haku looked over his shoulder at Zabuza but the older ninja was busy yelling at the statesman. He was too busy for Haku to speak too. Zabuza had never told him what to do if either ninja was alive. Haku thought it over and decided he couldn't very well let Gen lie there and continue to suffer. Gently Haku turned him over on his back and propped him up against a nearby tree. "I guess I should thank you . . . for striking me with the needle from behind . . . because I can't feel anything right now. I have no idea how hurt I am."

"If it wasn't for me you could have dodged."

"Maybe. You never know, either way nothing to do about it now. I see you're still a good kid like always . . . that's good to know."

Haku shook his head. "You shouldn't talk; you're only hurt yourself more. Rest now and you'll be okay."

"It's too late for that now. I can feel it in my bones. This . . .this will be . . . my final fight."

"Don't say things like that. It's too morbid."

"Ha, Ha. Haku you're so naive."

Gen closed his eyes as his breath became heavy and labored. He opened his eyes part way and stared up at Haku. "Still, I was glad I could see you again . . ."

Gen's eyelids slowly closed and he stuttered violently once, then he was still. Haku bowed his head and whispered a silent prayer for Gen's departed soul. Then he rose and disposed of both bodies as Zabuza had asked him too.

When his work was done Haku had left without speaking to Zabuza. He wasn't sure how to express the emotions he was feeling to anyone, let alone his master. Haku had made his way through the forest at a furious pace until his energy was sapped and he was forced to collapse in exhaustion. Then the tears had come along with a nauseating sickness in his stomach. Haku threw up repeatedly until he could do so no longer as tears rained from his eyes.

He hadn't understood then or now why he had cried. He'd barely known Gen so it was unreasonable for him to feel this way. Maybe it was for something else that he cried.

When he regained control Haku had sat back against a tree trying to recover his strength. Zabuza came after a short time and they left together for their next destination. Haku never told Zabuza why he cried nor would he cry again. For the perfect tool did not cry, not matter what.

Form that day on Haku respected even more reverently then before the fact he was alive and how easy it was to die. He would never take for granted his time alive again but dedicate his energy to the one goal he had. To accomplish Zabuza's dream became his sole mission and he would do whatever it took to see it happened.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_**

Zabuza watched silently as Haku fixed the choker around his neck into place. It had been a while now since Haku wore this outfit, mostly because Zabuza tried to avoid Haku using it when unnecessary. Whenever he saw Haku in it he forgot that they were shinobi or his dream, which consumed much of their time. All he wanted was to give it all up and forge a new life with Haku by his side. Of course he was always able to forget about this urge when Haku was dressed in his normal clothing but when this outfit went on it didn't matter. Zabuza forgot about everything else.

He had to admit that outfit worked a strange magic on Haku. It accentuated his pale, almost feminine features to the point were he looked like he was a young village woman. If Zabuza hadn't known he might haven been fooled too. Yet it went deeper then appearance. Haku's demeanor transformed as well. No longer was he the solid tool and young man who followed Zabuza day to day but a gentle, open soul. It when then that Haku could truly allow himself to smile and for a short time be free.

"I'll see you there, Zabuza." Haku said.

With that he turned and left, his shoes echoing loudly on the wooden floor. Once Haku was gone Zabuza allowed himself to relax and breathe a sigh of relief. He was himself again and not at the mercy of these strange desires.

That evening Haku met Zabuza at the prearranged meeting place in a small cramped hotel room. They drank coffee while Haku told Zabuza what he'd learned about the target. While he talked Haku fidgeted nervously, too busy thinking about a conversation he'd had with a villager in the market that afternoon.

"Haku?"

Haku snapped back to attention and looked across the table to Zabuza. "Hai?"

"You weren't listening were you? Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking . . . about something a woman asked me earlier today. She said, _'What would it take to see the day when no one died.' _The problem is, I can't come up with an answer all these hours later. Do you know what it would take to see that day Zabuza?"

Zabuza sighed and leaned back in his chair. The question posed by Haku seemed to be one of the most difficult the boy had ever asked. Not that he ever asked many to begin with. Finally he looked over at Haku and said in a soft voice, "Do you want me to tell you something my master told me long ago?"

Haku nodded not sure of where this was going. "Sure."

"He told me that the day without pain would come when certain things happened. Everyone must care, nobody cry, all people must learn to love and not lie. If everyone began to share and swallow his or her pride, then we'd see that day. Maybe that is your answer Haku."

"Maybe." Haku replied as his gaze wandered to the window outside.

**_And I'm singing  
amen I, amen, I, I'm alive  
amen I amen I, amen I, I'm alive_**

Shinobi were tools. That had been Zabuza's first lesson for Haku. So in a way being Shinobi was no different then being Zabuza's instrument for in fact both were intertwined. If Haku were a good and true ninja he would also be a more effective tool for Zabuza to use. As Haku soon learned what was wanted of him and what made him such a powerful shinobi was his Kekkei Genkai, a powerful bloodline trait he inherited from his late mother that gave him control over water and ice. It was this power he harnessed, learning to wield with accuracy and unwavering faith in Zabuza.

Some people thought Kekkei Genkai's were the mark of a demon and anyone carrying one should be killed. Haku did not agree with those people. It was not evil at all. To him the Kekkei Genkai was simply one more tool for the shinobi arsenal when they went into battle. One more way for someone to protect that which was most important.

Haku never regretted his actions at anytime or in any battle. He had used his power to protect himself and Zabuza while accomplishing the goal. Haku's skill had save both of their lives as had Zabuza's.

Still, they remained forever and always shinobi. Although they lived it was a life of an instrument for others to use, cold with little option. They were bound to the life of a tool.

**_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_**

Zabuza and Haku walked silently side by side down the forest path in complete silence. Around them the glowing forms of fireflies danced in the night air. The mission was done and they had been paid only hours before. Tonight for once they had nowhere to be. For now they had time all to themselves. The pair came out of the forest into a wide open clearing filled with tall grass and wild flowers. Zabuza unrolled their blankets and Haku collected wood for a fire.

Once the fire was going they sat back, relaxing in the fires warmth. Haku had closed his eyes and was beginning to fall asleep when he heard Zabuza laugh very softly. Slowly Haku opened his eyes and glanced over to see that Zabuza was quiet content in his seat by the roaring fire. Haku couldn't remember a time when Zabuza was this happy. Haku was glad, for when Zabuza was happy so was he.

Was this what paradise was like? Haku wondered. It would certainly seem that way. No limits, no restrictions and a chilly early spring night to content themselves with.

The fire died out and together they sat on the grass watching the stars above and the fireflies floating past. Both Haku and Zabuza dropped their cold shinobi exterior and allowed themselves to laugh and smile as the night wore on.

"Haku," Zabuza spoke suddenly, "I want to change the world, to teach people that they are wrong, to show the world a better way to live."

"Then I will follow wherever you want to go." Haku replied.

**_Singing amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing amen I, I'm alive_**

Zabuza should have died that day, as he should have thousands of times before and since then. Instead he found Haku and it was the boy who saved his life by leading him to a place where they'd both be safe. It had been Haku's first act as his tool and apprentice.

Looking back Zabuza never regretted taking Haku with him that snowy evening for it had been an act that had rescued them both. He didn't think Haku was unhappy either. For he had gained protection, training, and something worthwhile to do with his life from living under Zabuza's care.

It was no an easy life they lead but a hard, cold and cruel one. Shinobi were warrior tools for politicians and statesmen to use in their wars. It tested them physically and mentally yet was almost never boring. Still it was a life nonetheless and it was the one they had chosen to follow.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died _**

Zabuza watched once again as Haku finished putting on his shoes, completing the effect of his village clothes. It was easier to travel more simply without all the trappings of shinobi to call attention to them. Zabuza had dressed down too, removing his headband and putting on a loose shirt. Even his great sword had been carefully wrapped to hide what it was. Attired like this they looked almost like a traveling parent and child despite the fact the only thing they had in common was black hair.

Zabuza's hair was short and spiky while Haku's was long and smooth. From there the differences continued. Zabuza was tall and muscularly built with dark tanned skin from the sun. Haku on the other hand was short for his age and still very scrawny with pale skin. This left the pair looking oddly mismatched.

To distract from this they tried to walk around as calmly and naturally as possible. They would also cover up the signs that they were shinobi so as to pass quietly from down to town. This tactic seemed to work as the pair was usually paid little attention.

However today was to be different for them.

The pair took a boat to the Land of Waves looking for some peace and quiet where they could make their plans unnoticed by other ninja. For the Land of Waves was isolated from the main land and had no need of Shinobi to defend it from enemies. So the only Shinobi in the Land of Waves were there for a reason. Because of this Zabuza and Haku did not expect any problems.

They disembarked from the boat when they arrived and made their way through the populated seaside town looking for an inn to stay at. Zabuza lead Haku down one street then the next. They turned a corner and were confronted by a gang of thugs heavily armed with various weapons. The thugs quickly surround the two of them blocking off any chance of exit. "Hand over all your money and valuables and no one gets hurt." The leader said.

Zabuza refused them and went for his sword. Before he could draw it however Haku stopped it. "I can handle this, Zabuza." He said.

Zabuza nodded and let his hand fall. Haku drew his headband from his pocket and tied it to his head. He would protect Zabuza from any one and anything that threatened to harm him. That was his job as a tool. Haku summed his demon mirrors and the enemy along with Zabuza was quickly surrounded. From his place in the mirrors Haku heard their whispers of 'Demon' and 'Monster'. He shuttered slightly trying to forget the words he had not heard in years. With the efficiency of hours of practice, Haku threw his needles paralyzing every single one of the thugs. Then he let the mirrors disappear and landed on the ground next to Zabuza. "Well done, I am impressed." called a loud voice.

Haku looked up noticing that everyone in the street had become dead silent. In front of them stood a squat man with thick hair. He walked up to them and held out his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gatoh and I have need of power like yours. What price do you ask for your services?"

Haku had a funny feeling about this Gatoh person but when he looked over at Zabuza he saw that his mentor seemed to be considering the offer. It must be tempting to Zabuza, all the money Gatoh was offering. Would he accept, was the question?

Before he could find out Zabuza sent him away to find a room at an inn for them to stay. Haku had no choice but to obey this order so he made his way through the winding streets.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died _**

Eventually he arrived at the door of an inn. Haku looked it over and decided that he liked the overall appearance. He went inside to find the owner and ask for a room.

The common area was mostly empty except for a few odd customers who were sitting around in tight groups. Only one person was sitting by himself or herself; an elderly woman dressed in bright baggy clothing and gaudy gold jewelry. When she saw Haku enter she called him over. "Madam Zorra sees death around you child. Do you want your future told?"

"No."

Haku did not want his future read to him because it did not matter. Zabuza determined when and where they went. Haku turned to leave but the woman interrupted, proving her persistence. "You have someone you must protect right? If I were you I would get him away from the man he is with. If you don't both of you will die."

Haku stopped and very slowly turned around to face the old woman. "What?"

"If you work for that man the both of you will die, two days before your sixteenth birthday. Do not fight the children with red eyes for they will be your undoing but the man with the single red eye will be your death. For your friend however it will be Gatoh who will be his end."

"If I die that is okay for we all must pass to the other side when our time comes." Haku replied calmly.

"You do not understand. You are hastening your death child. Don't rush head long to it like a fool. If you truly value this important person's life you must get both of you out of here now."

"I can not. I do not go without that person who is most precious to me and he will not leave."

"You value this person's life too much young fool. Beware for it will become your undoing."

"I value this precious person, because when a person has something precious to protect, that is when they can become truly strong. He is the reason I am powerful and he is why I am alive."

The old woman shook her head as Haku turned around once more. Haku was going to find the owners and forget about the encounter with the old woman entirely.

That evening Haku and Zabuza sat in front of a warm fire in their upstairs room. Both were eating a dinner of fresh grilled eel and steamed rice with tea. Zabuza had said nothing about his meeting with Gatoh that afternoon since he had met up with Haku that evening and Haku hadn't asked. Zabuza was ready to talk though, so he began. "Haku I have accepted Gatoh's offer. We are to act as his body guards and enforcers for him in exchange for the money we need."

A small voice in the back of Haku's mind told him he should speak up against this plan but he ignored it. He was Zabuza's instrument and a good tool did not talk back to their wielder. "Yes, Zabuza."

"I'm afraid we will be here for a while. Gatoh wants our services for an extended period of time before we receive payment."

**_And as we lie beneath the stars,  
We realize how small we are,  
If they could love like you and me,  
Imagine what the world could be _**

Zabuza opened his eyes and looked around uneasily at their surroundings. He thought he had sensed something out there watching them. After several minutes of glancing around to confirm the fact they were alone Zabuza began to relax. He lay back down on the blanket and starred up at the stars while he waited for his mind to relax again. The stars seemed to shimmer along with a waning moon as they hung unopposed in the night sky.

Zabuza always felt so small and insignificant when he gazed at the night sky. Especially it he was in an open field like he was now. The sky served only to remind him of how very small and insignificant he was. Zabuza hated feeling like his presence meant nothing, ever since his parents had ignored him as a small child because his mother was ill. In the end they'd sent him away to become a ninja because they couldn't handle him and money for medicine was needed.

Of course life hadn't been any better for him at the shinobi village once he had arrived. Everyday had been a contest against the other students and to lose meant severe punishment. In the end it came down to one final challenge, to kill every other student in order to become a ninja. Kill he had, Zabuza had ended the lives of many of his classmates with his own hands in that battle. In the end he had been the last one alive, exhausted and blood soaked for forever.

Zabuza wanted to be big. To be respected and feared for the devil that he was. That way no one could ignore or oppose him.

Zabuza looked over at Haku's sleeping from. Unlike his master the boy had never harmed anyone in cold blood. Everyone killed and injured by Haku was done for the sake of protecting his own life or that of Zabuza. Haku was so sweet and innocent.

Zabuza wondered what would happen if everyone was like that. Would the world be a better place or would it be falling apart even worse then it already was?

Haku cared only for Zabuza and the dream to a point that was fanatical. To him there was no one and nothing else. Looking back Zabuza had to question if he had come to feel affection for the boy the way Haku did for him. Zabuza didn't know. Sure they had come to accept each other's company, respect the others skill in battle and when he was younger Zabuza was forced to do things for Haku because he could not do it himself. Still that did not answer his question. In the end it came down to how Zabuza viewed Haku. If he thought of him as a tool the answer would be no for no could not care for a tool that way. However if he remembered that Haku was a human and very much a child the answer was harder to come up with.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died _**

Haku stepped in the way at the last minute putting himself between Kakashi and Zabuza. He would not let Zabuza die no way, no how. He would protect Zabuza with his life if necessary. Kakashi would have to strike him before he got near Zabuza.

"Haku!"

Haku's sudden arrival left Kakashi with nowhere to go; he had had to strike the boy with his lightning attack. It hit Haku in the chest and forcing him to fall foreword. He hit the ground in a spurt of blood. Haku's eyes were open but glazed over in death.

**_If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_**

**_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died _**

As he lay there beside Haku, feeling the life and blood rush out of him, Zabuza finally understood everything he'd been blind too all those years. The immeasurable depth of Haku's devotion to him and the meaning of his first master's words to him as a young child. Yes, Haku had given everything to him but he'd given the boy nothing in return.

Zabuza realized his downfall was his pride and inability to share. Had he given up his arrogance and given back to Haku maybe then they would both have been spared this cursed fate of death.

His masters' words were true as were Haku's there was only one way to live the best life and to see the day when nobody died. Except maybe the part about tears, Zabuza doubted the tears would ever go away.

**_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_**

"Zabuza?"

Zabuza turned around quickly at the sound of his name, the first sound he heard in ages. Behind him floated Haku dressed in his simple village clothes and glowing with a strange light. Haku held one hand out for Zabuza and the Mist Ninja accepted it. "Haku, what, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you away Zabuza. I've found the perfect place for us to start over. From now on I'll be your guardian angel."

Zabuza shook his head. "No Haku. Not anymore. You've been my guardian angel for long enough. From now on it is I who will protect you."

"But Zabuza, I . . . I failed you."

"No, you did everything you could and more for me. It was I who failed you."

Zabuza blinked hard fighting back the tears that were threatening to come from his eyes. "Let's go Haku. I want to see this place you've found."

Haku nodded. Smiling the pair floated up and disappeared into the air, bound for a much quieter happier place for both.

**_If Everyone Cared  
------Nickelback_**

**_

* * *

_** Love it? Hate it? See a mistake I made? Let me know! Oh and please review! 


End file.
